I ain't gonna show you everything I have
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Tim Drake hides another secret identity behind his Red Robin one, Damian nearly found itbut he refuses to believe if the hot man in front of him is Timothy Drake [Warning for TimDami and Stripping (?).]


I ain't gonna show you everything I have by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Tim Drake hides another secret identity behind his Red Robin one, Damian nearly found itbut he refuses to believe if the hot man in front of him is Timothy Drake

Batman belongs to DC Comic and I only have the stroryline of the fic.

Warning for TimDami, and Stripping

* * *

Ini bukanlah pertama kali Colin Wilkes mengajaknya keluar, tetapi tempat ini merupakan tempat yang baru pertama kali mereka sambangi. Sebuah klub malam tentunya merupakan tempat ilegal bagi mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu dan seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa terasa kini usia mereka telah legal untuk memasuki tempat itu.

Colin merupakan orang yang mencetuskan ide ini pada Damian. _Well_ , sesungguhnya hal seperti klub malam tidaklah menarik perhatian sang pewaris nama Wayne tersebut. Bagaimanapun dia bukanlah seorang yang terlalu 'penuh cinta' seperti Grayson. Namun, ia takut bahwa ia akan mengecewakan Colin apabila menolak. Dan pada akhirnya di sinilah ia, sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal di kota Gotham.

Damian sama sekali tak memiliki motivasi apapun untuk berada di tempat ini. _Well_ , mungkin ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang membuatnya menyetujui ide Colin. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun hal yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang pewaris nama Wayne itu.

Colin kini sudah menggila di lantai dansa, sementara pemuda yang memegang gelar Robin ini hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan bosan. Beruntung salah satu pelayan bar menghampirinya dan menanyakan apakah ia menginginkan sesuatu, dan Damian menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah. _Well_ , pemuda ini sudah lama ingin merasakan minuman beralkohol dan di sinilah ia akan menghapus rasa penasarannya itu.

Tanpa ada angin dan tanpa ada hujan seorang pemuda bertopeng medekat ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga pandangan Damian menjadi semakin tajam. Kedatangan orang semacam ini benar - benar patut dipercayakan.

"Pertama kali ke sini?"

Pemuda asing tersebut tanpa ragu - ragu duduk di samping Damian. Tangannya meraih secangkir _wine_ , dan sambutan ini terlalu ramah apabila pemuda ini memang ninja yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Sepertinya, dia tak perlu curiga dengan pemuda ini. Sebuah anggukan diajukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bertopeng itu.

Sebelum mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada pemuda asing itu, sang pelayan klub menyajikan minuman yang tadi dipesan Damian, dan Damian hanya menganggapi dengan ucapan terimakasih. Pemuda yang berada di sampingnya kini kembali angkat bicara setelah ia memperhatikan Damian menegak minuman yang dipesannya.

"Kau nampak bosan."

Hell, tentu saja dia bosan. Di tempat ini dia tak menemukan seorang penjahat kelas kakap untuk ditendang bokongnya. Hal itu benar - benar membuat sang Robin heran mengenai mengapa orang - orang suka sekali mencari hiburan di tempat yang nyatanya amat membosankan semacam ini.

"Tt, tak ada yang menarik di sini."

Ya, ucapan yang diujarkan oleh sang Wayne merupakan sebuah kejujuran. Dia benar - benar tak menemukan apa yang menarik dari tempat semacam ini. Bahkan, kedatangan sang pria asing yang tadi sempat membuatnya curiga sudah tak menarik lagi.

"Hmmm, mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan hal menarik padamu."

Omongan yang pria yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu membuatnya setengah terkejut. Oh, Oh, jadi pria di sampingnya ini adalah seorang pelacur? Atau mungkin seorang _stripper_? Bagaimanapun, Damian tahu klub malam sangat identik dengan dunia prostitusi. Dimana, di dalam klub malam kau bisa menemukan seorang pelacur atau sekedar seorang stripper untuk membuatmu menikmati malammu.

"Tt, biar kutebak, kau menggunakan topeng itu agar identitasmu sebagai pelacur tidak diketahui orang lain?"

"Kesalahan besar, Mr. Wayne. Aku hanya seorang _stripper_ tak berdosa."

Dan ketika pria bertopeng itu memanggil namanya, Damian membulatkan matanya. Hell, darimana pria tersebut tahu mengenai identitasnya? Well, well meminta jasa dari stripper ini sekaligus menginvestigasinya tak akan membunuh Damian, bukan? Oleh sebab itu Damian membiarkan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tunjukkan hal menarik itu padaku."

Mendengarkan komando dari pria yang lebih muda itu menyebabkan senyum berkembang di balik topengnya. Lawan bicara yang akan akan segera menjadi pelanggannya ini benar - benar menarik.

" _As your wish_."

Seusai ucapan itu sang pria bertopeng segera membawa Damian ke dalam ruangan di mana ia bisa mempertunjukkan jasa yang diinginkan oleh sang pelanggan.

* * *

Cahaya remang - remang merupakan satu - satunya penerangan yang ada di ruangan ini. Ruangan privat yang benar - benar privat, untungnya penampakan sang stripper masih bisa dijangkau oleh mata Damian. _Well_ , penerangannya memang remang - remang tapi penerangan ini benar - benar cukup untuk membuatmu memandang ke arah penari telanjang yang kau mintai jasanya.

Sang stripper dengan perlahan membiarkan jari lentiknya untuk meraih topeng yang dikenakannya. Ketika topeng itu dilepaskan oleh pria tersebut, Damian nampak sedikit terkejut. Penampakan sang penari telanjang mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, tetapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya ketika ia menemui mata sang _stripper_ yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan kepunyaannya. Hmm, sebuah kebetulan yang cukup menarik.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sebuah anggukan diajukan oleh calon pewaris Wayne Enterprise tersebut sebagai jawaban. Seiring dengan anggukan tersebut musik mulai berdentang di dalam ruangan.

Dan pada saat itu juga, tubuhnya secara otomatis mulai meliuk dengan erotis; menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk yang menggiurkan dan jemarinya yang nakal sesekali menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan pose menggoda. Mustahil untuk tidak mengindahkan, apalagi terangsang karenanya. Ekspresi tercengang campur takjub melintas di wajah pria yang sedari tadi duduk diam itu, dan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai 'memberontak'.

"Pertunjukkan belumlah selesai."

Kini sang stripper membiarkan dirinya yang sudah meloloskan segala kain yang menempel di tubuhnya duduk di pangkuan sang lelaki yang lebih muda. Ia membiarkan pinggulnya bergoyang di atas pangkuan sang pemuda. Hal ini dilakukan sang _stripper_ dengan tujuan untuk menggesekkan bagian pantatnya dengan sesuatu yang ada di balik celana Damian.

 _Shit_ , Damian benar - benar tidak tahu bahwa seorang penari telanjang bisa membuatnya kewalahan seperti ini. Sementara sang stripper terus melanjutkan gerakan erotisnya, pria itu membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata Damian secara langsung. Pada saat itu juga, Damian merasa agak takjub pada tampang sang _stripper_ yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Sang _stripper_ mengatakan itu tepat di telinga Damian, dan pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah bergidik terus - menerus karena syahwat tersebut menjadi semakin bergidik. Sang _stripper_ mengingatkan dia pada seseorang, dan Damian tahu bahwa sang stripper juga membawa ingatannya kepada seseorang. Meskipun begitu Damian yakin bahwa _stripper_ ini benar - benar tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Timothy Drake. Hell, tak mungkin ada orang yang berhubungan dengan Timothy Drake yang sangat _hot_ seperti _stripper_ yang masih ada di pangkuannya ini.

"Tt, siapa? Kau juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Mungkin dari sinilah investigasinya kepada sang stripper akan segera dimulai. Meskipun mereka kini terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan, sang _stripper_ masih terus melaksanakan tugasnya. Kini tangan stripper tersebut menari - nari pada tubuh Damian dengan menggoda. _Hell_ , _stripper_ ini terlalu handal dan hal itu membuat Damian semakin merasakan rasa sakit tepat di sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celananya.

" _Your father_. Jadi, siapa yang kau ingat sangat melihatku?"

"Tt, jangan katakan bahwa ayahku juga menikmati jasamu."

Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sang _stripper_. _Hell_ , dia tak akan mau melayani seorang Bruce Wayne, dia tahu kalau Bruce Wayne ada di sini. Sang pengusaha kaya di Gotham itu akan tahu dengan mudah siapa dirinya, sang _stripper_ tahu bahwa Damian tengah menebak siapa dirinya. Sang _stripper_ tak akan jujur pada remaja itu karena ia menginginkan sebuah permainan. Permainan semacam ini tak akan melukainya, bukan?

" _Nope_. Kami hanya sekedar teman bisnis, dan omong - omong siapa yang kau ingat saat melihatku, hmm?"

" _Well_ , namanya Timothy Drake. Namun, aku yakin dia tak se-hot dirimu."

Sebuah seringai diajukan Damian ketika mengucapkan kata itu, dan sebuah tangan kini menempel di celananya. Tangan itu membelai sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana, dan sang _stripper_ tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Aku tak tahu siapa itu Timothy Drake, tapi aku terkesan."

Seiring perkataan itu tangannya kembali bergerak di bagian sensitif milik Damian tersebut. Sialan, Damian benar - benar ingin mengutuk _stripper_ yang satu ini. Bagaimana mungkin gerakan penari telanjang ini teramat menggoda dan menaikkan birahinya? Dan Damian masih terdiam seraya menikmati perlakuan dari sang _stripper_

* * *

Colin Wilkes menatap seantero klub dengan kebingungan. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya di lantai dansa, dan kini ia sedang mencari rekannya yang tengah menemaninya di sini. Seingatnya Damian Wayne daritadi hanya terdiam di salah satu sisi klub, tapi mengapa kini sosok itu malah menghilang? _No, no way_ , jangan katakan bahwa pewaris nama Wayne itu meninggalkannya sendirian karena dia merasa bosan dengan tempat ini. Sialan, dia butuh teman untuk kembali. Lagipula dia juga tak mau bila harus berurusan dengan orang - orang di sekitar Damian, karena ia yakin itu akan merepotkan.

Di tengah kekhawatirannya itu, Colin melihat Damian sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda bertopeng dan pemuda tersebut menajamkan matanya untuk menyakinkan bahwa seseorang yang di sana adalah Damian Wayne.

" _Spicy Rose_? Tt, _stage name_ macam apa itu."

"Kau mengakui bahwa kau menyukaimu, Mr. Wayne. Kalau kau ingin tahu soal beberapa hal lain kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja. Kita sudah punya _deal_."

Colin yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu menatap kedua insan itu tak percaya. Damian baru saja menyewa jasa seorang stripper dan dia membuat _deal_ dengan _stripper_ tersebut. Oh, oh, dia benar - benar perlu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kawannya dan pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Wilkes? Kau sudah selesai?"

Colin menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar panggilan dari Damian. Hell, dia ketahuan tengah menguping pembicaraan Damian, apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan rekannya itu? Dan sebuah fakta penting, Colin lupa bahwa Damian memiliki penglihatan yang cukup tajam. Tentu saja, pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat merasakan presensinya.

"Uh, kau sudah selesai?"

"Tt, sudah. _See you, rose_."

Seusai ucapan itu sang pria bertopeng hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sampai jumpa Damian. Dia perlu menceritakan ini pada Dick, karena sang stripper tahu bahwa Dick akan terkejut dengan Little D-nya yang sudah mulai mengunjungi klub malam. Sebuah senyum berkembang di balik topengnya mengetahui apa reaksi yang akan dimunculkan Dick pada esok hari.

Sementara itu, di dalam perjalanan pulang Colin masih menatap Damian dengan tak percaya. Bagaimanapun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat Damian berbicara dengan seorang _stripper_ -jika kau bertanya darimana Colin tahu, tentu saja dengan mudah dia tahu karena _stage name_ yang digunakan oleh pria bertopeng itu terdengar seperti _stage name_ aneh nan konyol yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang _stripper_ \- dan bahkan membuat _deal_ dengannya. Colin sebenarnya ingin bertanya, namun ada sebuah keraguan di dalam dirinya.

"Kau ada niatan untuk kembali ke tempat itu?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Damian membuat Colin tercengang. Hell, mengapa tiba - tiba Damian mempertanyakan hal ini? Bukannya tadi Damian nampak bosan di dalam klub itu. Ah, _Shit_ , mengapa dia lupa bahwa tadi Damian membuat sebuah deal dengan seorang _stripper_ di dalam sana?

"Mungkin?"

Sebuah jawaban ragu - ragu diutarakan oleh pemuda pemilik _surname_ Wilkes tersebut, hal itu membuat Damian mengangguk mengerti. Sungguh, Damian ingin kembali ke klub itu hanya untuk memastikan sesungguhnya siapa nama asli sang _stripper_. Saat Damian berusaha bertanya langsung pertanyaan itu berakhir dengan sebuah persetujuan. Dimana, dang _stripper_ akan memberitahu identitas aslinya kalau dia sudah cukup percaya pada Damian. _Hell_ , Damian benar - benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh pria tersebut.

"Omong - omong, tadi aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan pria bertopeng tadi. _So_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Colin membuat pikiran yang bertengger di kepala Damian tadi, sirna begitu saja. Oh, oh Colin mengaku bahwa dia menguping. Bagus, sekarang sahabatnya yang satu ini tahu bahwa ia memiliki suatu perjanjian dengan seorang stripper di klub. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskan ia berkata jujur atau menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aha, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala sang Robin. Dia tak akan sepenuhnya jujur dan tak akan sepenuhnya berbohong pada temannya ini.

"Sesuatu antara _stripper_ dan pelanggannya."

Colin ingin melakukan _facepalm_ begitu mendengar jawaban setengah absurd itu. Namun, dia sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh rekannya itu adalah privasi milik Damian. Akhirnya, Colin memilih untuk mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Damian.

* * *

Dick Grayson menatap Tim dengan santai, sang Red Robin mengajaknya bertemu sejak dini hari tadi. Tetapi, kewajibannya untuk berpatroli membuat dirinya baru bisa memenuhi pertemuan ini di pagi hari.

" _So_ , Timmy. Kau menikmati waktu tanpa patroli-mu?"

Sebelah alis sang Nightwing terangkat begitu mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Well, Dick yakin Tim mempunyai suatu cerita yang menyenangkan atau mengejutkan dini hari tadi. Dick tahu bahwa Tim memanfaatkan waktu di saat dia tak berpatroli untuk menjadi seorang stripper. Dan, Dick tahu Tim hanya bersenang - senang dengan hal itu. Lagipula, semua orang memiliki sisi gelap dalam diri mereka masing - masing, bukan? Dick sudah tahu mengenai rahasia Tim yang ini dan dia yakin, dari semua orang yang berada di sekitar Tim hanya sang Nightwing-lah yang diberitahu.

" _Exactly_ , sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi kemarin malam. Aku mendapatkan kunjungan keluarga."

Dick mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan itu. Kunjungan keluarga? Siapa gerangan yang datang ke klub malam itu? Bruce? _Hell, no,_ tidak mungkin Bruce datang ke klub malam tanpa menyamar, dan lagi Dick yakin apabila itu Bruce maka dia tak akan memanfaatkan jasa dari sang Red Robin. Jay? Kemungkinannya ada tetapi kecil. _Little D_? Uh, oh, rasa penasarannya sebagai seorang remaja yang baru saja berusia legal benar - benar meyakinkan.

" _Little D_ , apa yang terjadi setelah dia memanfaatkan jasamu?"

Tim tersenyum, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dini hari tadi. Damian seolah tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah Timothy Drake dan anak kandung dari Bruce Wayne itu seolah - olah menolak fakta yang sesungguhnya terlalu jelas tersebut.

"Dia tahu, tapi dia menolak untuk percaya bahwa itu aku. Akhirnya kita memulai sebuah kesepakatan."

Tim tahu permainan yang dibuatnya untuk Damian tak akan melukai salah satu dari mereka. Permainan yang sedang dimainkannya kini adalah permainan yang sangat aman. _Hell_ , dia hanya ingin Damian tak menyesal. Sang Red Robin yakin bahwa apabila identitasnya terungkap saat Damian sudah percaya padanya, maka cucu dari Ra's Al-Ghul tersebut tak akan menganggap apa yang dilakukannya sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

"Jangan lukai _Lil_ D dengan kesepakatan yang kalian buat.

" _Don't worry_ , Dick. Aku tahu kesepakatan yang kita buat akan menguntungkan kita berdua. Omong - omong aku tak mendapat apa yang kau harapkan darimu."

Sebuah alis Dick terangkat mendengar perkataan dari sang pemilik _surname_ Drake tersebut. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan oleh Tim dari kehadirannya saat ini? Oh, oh, Dick menemukan jawabannya sendiri sebelum Tim memilih untuk menjawab terangkatnya alis dari sang Robin yang pertama tersebut.

"Ekspresi terkejut eh, Timmy? _No way_ , Damian ada di masa penasarannya tentu saja hal begini wajar."

Dan setelah itu, Tim menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berpamitan pada Dick Grayson. _Hell_ , hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk. Dia perlu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang dimilikinya dan juga malam ini ia akan berpatroli dimana dia tak akan bisa bersenang - senang di klub malam dimana ia bekerja.

TBC

A/N : Ini minggu tenang dan harusnya Ichan belajar dan entah mengapa Ichan malah nulis banyak fic. HAHAHA, silahkan di _review_ apabila anda berkenan dengan fic ini


End file.
